Back To You
by GlamFaerie
Summary: What happens to the citizens of Dillon,TX after the Season 5 finale? Will dreams merge together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers! Just a heads up, s this story is a continuation to the Season 5 Finale, so this is going to contain a lot of spoilers. If you're like me who likes to be spoiled (ha ha) or has already watched Season 5, then I really hope you enjoy the story. **

Chapter 1

….One year later….

The warm Texas sun beamed down on Tim Riggins as he stepped out of his truck & walked over to his brother Billy, who was yelling at the men unloading the front door to Tim's newly constructed home off of their truck. "If you drop that door I will seriously kick all of your asses!" Billy yelled. Tim laughed & shook his head. "

'ey Billy" Tim said as he walked past Billy towards the men struggling with the door. "Oh hey Tim," Billy responded. Tim grabbed one end of the door, "Ok, on the count of three…one, two, thr—" he was suddenly interrupted by Billy. "Tim, what are you doing? Put that down. These men are getting paid for this. We've already done the hard part." Tim rolled his eyes & continued. Billy watched as the final piece was added to the house. Once the door was drilled in place, Tim walked down the front steps & stood next to Billy. "We did it" Billy said & looked over at his younger brother who was smiling like a child at a candy store. "Yes we did" Tim sighed as he took in the beauty of his new home.

A lot had happened over the past year in Dillon. Coach Taylor & his wife Tami had moved to Philadelphia, Matt & Julie were engaged & now took residence in Chicago, Mindy Riggins gave birth to twins [a boy & a girl], Vince & the rest of the East Dillon Lions now played for the Dillon Panthers, & Tyra Collette continued her studies at the University. As for Tim Riggins, he had quit Buddy Garrity's bar eight months ago & was now sole owner of Riggins Rigs, due to the fact that Billy was offered first assistant coach to the Dillon Panthers & was not going to be able to keep things up at the shop.

"Well, little bro I'm gonna head on home before Mindy starts callin' me" Billy said as he got into his truck, "The twins are drivin' her insane!" Tim laughed, "Send my regards to her & to Stevie."

Tim watched as his brother drove away & walked into his house. He grabbed himself an ice cold beer & sat on his new leather couch. He reached for the vibrating cell phone in his pocket in hopes of hearing "her voice" but unfortunately the phone was just indicating **_'Low Battery'_**. It had been a year since he last spoke to Tyra; if an email here & there every few months counted as something. He tossed the phone to the side in disappointment & took a sip of his beer. He sat up & grabbed the small photo frame that was on the coffee table & ran his thumb over Tyra's face. It was a candid picture of him & Tyra dancing the day they went out with Matt & Julie to celebrate their engagement; Julie had snapped the picture & sent it to Tim a few months later. The late afternoon's sun rays began to seep through the windows & Tim stood up from the couch & walked out of the house & into the backyard. He sat down in one of the lawn chairs he had set up; he loved watching the sunset whenever he came home early from work. He continued drinking his beer & sighed heavily when he felt the warm summer breeze on his skin. The sun began to slowly descend into the hills, leaving the sky with a beautiful orange-pink tint to it. Tim looked over at the empty lawn chair next to him. It seemed like just yesterday he was telling Tyra how he was going to build a house exactly where they were sitting & how she told him she had been in love with him since she was five years old. If there was a way to turn back time he would've gone back to that moment & would've asked her to marry him but she had dreams of her own & he wanted her to be happy.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, I'd really like to know your thoughts :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Tim woke up the loud buzz coming from the alarm clock on the bedside table. He stood up from the bed & began his morning ritual with a shower & a quick breakfast. "Skeeter!" he yelled while grabbing the leash that hung next to the door. A minute later, Skeeter came to where he was, with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth & wagging his tail. "Good boy" Tim bent down to pet him & attached the leash to his collar. Soon after, he drove to Riggins Rigs.

When he arrived at the shop Skeeter barked & jumped out of the truck & pulled on the leash, causing Tim to shake his head & laugh while untying the leash. Skeeter ran towards the small group of pigeons as Tim unlocked the door to the shop. An hour later Pete, one of his employees stumbled into the shop "G'mornin' Boss!" Tim laughed while counting the small amount of cash in his hand, "Rough night?" he asked looking through the strands of hair blocking his view. "Well I met two hot chicks at a bar last night, so yeah it was. You should join me next time." "Sure" Tim said & gave him orders for the day. So far things at the shop were going great, except for the fact that he had to do most of the paper work & take calls since he hadn't had time to hire someone that could do all of that yet. Since opening the shop again, it had been his dream to be able to open another Riggins Rigs in another county or city in Texas as well.

Around the early afternoon, Becky Sproles walked into the shop carrying Skeeter. "Hey Tim! You should keep an eye on this cutie before someone steals 'em!" she yelled over the music. Tim came out from under the car he was fixing & turned down the radio a bit. He stood up & walked over to Becky & gave her a hug. "Hey Becks, how are ya?" he said. "I'm doing good Tim, how about you?" she asked. "I'm doing pretty well too. The shops' been keepin' me busy as you can see."

"How's Luke by the way?" he asked & walked to the front desk. Becky followed with a frown on her face "He's doing well. I miss him so much. We talk on the phone almost every day but I feel like it's not enough." "When's he supposed to come home?" Tim asked, knowing what she was going through. "Next month" she said, bending down to pet Skeeter who was now lying on the floor.

All of a sudden Tim looked up from the paper he had been filling out. "Hey Becks would you be interested in a job?" Becky stood up, "Sure, I've had bad luck getting hired at places ever since The Landing Strip." Tim remembered the reason why she was fired & apologized. "Great, 'cause I'm hirin' you as the front desk receptionist. You start tomorrow" he said while pushing the paper he had just filled out to the side. "Really?" she exclaimed & hugged Tim. Tim shook his head at her youthful enthusiasm. "Thank You so much! You won't regret it" she said while reaching into her purse for her ringing cell phone. "Hey, hold on a minute" she said into the phone. Before walking out of the shop she said, "By the way Tim, I like that scruffy look you're going for! You should keep it that way!" Tim laughed & ran his hand over the small amount of facial hair on his chin & walked back to the car he had been fixing earlier.

A few hours later it was time to close the shop. Instead of having dinner alone at home as usual, Tim decided to go to his brother's home. Mindy had been bugging him for the past few weeks to stop by for dinner but since he had been too busy with the shop & the final reparations of his home, he hadn't been able to stop by.

As soon as he knocked on the door, he was greeted by Stevie in his underwear with a huge smile on his face. "Guess who's here?" Tim exclaimed & swung Stevie around. "You're finally here Tim!" Mindy said with a huge smile on her face, carrying one of the twins. Tim kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek as well as his newborn niece. "Where's Billy?" he asked. Stevie pulled on Tim's shirt, "Dadda in potty." Tim laughed & reached for a small lollipop in his pocket. "Oh come on Tim, you know how I feel about sugar in this house" Mindy said in disappointment. "Now Stevie, this is for AFTER dinner" Tim said in a serious tone. Stevie grabbed the lollipop & tried to open it, "Tank you." Mindy rolled her eyes & walked to the kitchen.

Tim put Stevie down & laughed as he ran after Skeeter. "Hey Tim" Billy said & hugged his brother. "Beer?" Billy as he walked to the kitchen. "Yes please!" Tim said & sat at the dinner table. "Dinner's almost ready!" Mindy yelled from the kitchen. Billy brought the beers to the table & sat down next to Tim. "So how was practice today?" Tim asked, taking a sip of his beer. "Aw man, it was exhausting because of the weather. But other than that, it's goin' great. This super team is going to kick ass!" Billy's eyes lit up. "Asshh" Stevie repeated. Tim almost choked on his beer, Stevie giggled. "Billy! What have I told you about dirty words?" Mindy yelled. Billy laughed "I swear, she's got a built-in sonar." Tim laughed once again & shook his head. "We all miss Coach T though" Billy said while looking at the state ring. "Have you spoken to him lately?" Tim asked. Coach T had been like a father to him. "Not lately" Billy said with a frown on his face.

Soon after, Mindy came in with the food. "Hey, can you guys bring the rest?" she asked as she put Stevie in his high chair. Tim & Billy did as they were asked & a minute later they were all eating. "Have you spoken to Tyra?" Billy asked Tim. Tim looked up from his plate, "Naw, she e-mailed me two months ago."

"I still can't believe you slept with my sister Tim" Mindy said & rolled her eyes. "What's the problem Minds?" Billy asked with a mischievous smile on his face. Tim smiled & placed his elbows on the table, a look of concern on his face. "It's just WEIRD that's all. It's incest!" Mindy said. Tim shook his head, "How is it incest if we're not even related." Billy laughed & agreed. "Minds, if you remember, your sister & I dated before you got with my brother" Tim said & looked over at Billy who was nodding in agreement. "Ugh, I don't know it's just WEIRD!" she said. "Ok so onto the next subject" Tim said, "I hired Becky today." "Oh that's awesome" Billy & Mindy said in unison. "Yeah, I figured instead of going through the long process of interviewin' & all that other junk, might as well hire someone I know" Tim said. "That's good, she needs somethin' to distract her from Luke for a little bit" Mindy said, "Poor girl, she misses him so much. It's not healthy." "I figured that I owe her anyway" Tim said. Billy nodded. Becky had grown to be known as the little sister they never had.

The three of them continued to converse for a few more hours until it was time for Tim to leave. "Thank You for dinner Mindy" Tim said as he hugged her. "Thanks for stoppin' by. You should do it more often" she replied. "Yeah, we miss you Tim" Billy said, with a sleeping Stevie in his arms. Tim smiled & rubbed Stevie's head, "Goodnight little man."

When he arrived home, Tim tossed his house keys onto the table next to the door & walked to the kitchen to get himself a beer. As he took a quick sip of his beer he glanced at the laptop he had recently bought on top of the kitchen counter. _'Hm, I should check for emails' _he thought;in addition to opening Riggins Rigs, he had also set up an email account for it. As usual, he read through the business emails & deleted the junk mail. All of a sudden, the indication for 'New Email' popped up. He smiled as soon as he read the email address. It was Tyra.

**Author's Note: Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far. In the upcoming Chapters I will be posting the name to the song that helped me write the Chapter (I love listening to music for inspiration haha.) To start off: "Talking to the moon" by Bruno Mars is the song that helped me write the 2nd part of this Chapter.**

Chapter 3

**"_Hey Tim,_**

**_It's been a while since we last spoke but schools been keeping me busy. I've been awarded an internship at the board of education office. I also won the election for President of the student council on campus. I'm so HAPPY right now, you have no idea. It's happening so fast, I feel like one day I'll wake up & it'll all be a dream. _**

**_So how are you? How's the house coming along? Mindy says the shop is doing extremely well. I'm so proud of you Tim, I really am. I miss you._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Tyra_**

Tim responded to the email & turned off the computer. He sat in the chair a little while longer thinking about Tyra. She deserved everything coming her way. She had been through so much over the past few years & he kicked himself for being too involved with Lyla & not being there for Tyra who was not only his previous lover but his best friend as well. After all, Lyla had proved to him that she didn't love him as much as he loved her. He remembered how she would look down upon his plans for the future & how she wanted him to be something he was never going to be. Looking back on it now, it seems like she was just using him to fill in for Jason; the real love of her life. Tim sighed & stood up from the chair. He glanced at the clock on the wall & decided it was time for bed.

At around four in the morning, he was woken up by the loud ringing coming from his cell phone on the bedside table. He grunted as he sat up & grabbed the phone. He ran a hand through his messy hair & cleared his throat as he answered the phone. "Tim, Hello? Are you there?" Pete desperately asked. "Yeah, what do you want?" Tim asked, already knowing what the outcome of the call would be. This was not the first time Pete had called him in the middle of the night. "Ah Tim, sorry to wake you but I'm in desperate need of your help!" Pete yelled over the loud music in the background. "What happened man" Tim sighed & ran a hand through his hair & down the scruff on his cheek. "I uh, need you to come pick me up" Pete said. "What the hell happened to your car?" Tim was starting to getannoyed. "I didn't come in my car!" Pete yelled. "Where are you?" Tim asked as he got out of bed & grabbed a pair of jeans lying on the floor. "I'm at Buddy's! Hurry!" Pete yelled again & the sound of a glass bottle hit the phone. Tim grabbed the blue plaid shirt he had been wearing earlier & put it on. A few seconds later, he was out the door.

When he arrived at the bar, he noticed there was a large crowd of people surrounding two men. "Crap!" he said as he got out of his truck & walked towards the crowd. As he got closer, he noticed a man yelling over a body on the floor, "You scumbag! I'm her husband!" Tim made his way through the crowd & when he finally made it to the front he saw his friend Pete lying on the floor with a bloody mouth. The man began to kick him in the ribs, causing Pete to cough up blood. Tim ran towards the man & punched him in the stomach. The man yelled in pain & tried to punch Tim in the face but he ducked & punched the man in the face. Two men grabbed Tim's arms & put them behind his back. Tim struggled against the tight grip & noticed the man stand up from the floor. "Didn't your momma ever tell you to stay out of something, boy?" the man exclaimed & wiped the blood around his mouth with his t-shirt. As the man began to make a fist Tim laughed, preparing himself for what was coming. As soon as the man pulled his fist back, the sound of a siren interrupted the brawl. "It's the police!" someone in the crowd yelled & everyone began to run back to the bar or to their cars. The two men holding Tim immediately let go of him & the man ready to punch him ran off.

_'Crap'_ Tim thought; it wasn't convenient for him to be approached by the police especially after he had been released for good behavior. It had been a year but the town police had been keeping an eye on him. Tim ran towards Pete & helped him up, "We gotta go."

The ride to Pete's home was silent. Tim was angry, he didn't know whether or not to fire Pete; this was not the first time he had to stand up for him in a fight. When they arrived, Pete silently got out of the truck & said "Thanks for the ride, boss. If you still consider me as one of your employees, that is." Tim clenched his fist on the steering wheel & looked ahead at the sun beginning to rise from the hills. "See you at work in an hour" he said & drove off. He couldn't fire Pete, he was the only mechanic besides himself at the moment. Pete was a good guy after all. He was just a 'dumbass' like Billy would say. Tim decided to go home & freshen up before heading on over to the shop. He had lost three hours of sleep thanks to Pete & his stupidity.

**….A few weeks later….**

"Tim, do you have minute?" Becky politely interrupted him while he watched the newly hired tow truck driver leave the shop. "Sure" he said as he wrote down a few notes on the clip board he had been holding & walked into the shop. "What's up Becks?" he removed his glasses & leaned against the front desk. "Luke is comin' home tomorrow & I have to pick him up at the bus stop. Is there any way I can come in later or," Tim shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You're welcome to take the day off." Becky's face lit up with joy "Really? Thanks Tim!" Tim straightened up & tapped on the desk "Sure." Just as he was about to walk away, Becky called "By the way Tim, Mindy just called about Stevie's birthday this Saturday. She says you're responsible for the cake" Tim turned around & gave her thumbs up. _'Why the hell would she put in charge of that?'_ he thought & continued to work.

That night, while Tim was preparing dinner for himself, the phone began to ring. On his way to answer it, he accidentally touched the hot stove. "Damn!" he yelled in pain as he answered the phone. "Nice way to answer the phone" the person on the line said with a soft laugh. Tim immediately smiled when he recognized the voice on the other end. "Tyra" he said & grabbed the small towel next to the sink. "Sorry about that" he ran the towel under cold water & wrapped it around his hand. "Mmhhm" Tyra replied. "I was cookin' dinner & burned myself on the stove" he said. "Oh wow. I never thought I'd hear those words comin' out of Tim Riggins' mouth" she said amazed & laughed. Tim sighed, "Yeah. Me neither."

"So, I was just callin' to see how you were doin'" she said. Tim grabbed a plate & served himself a portion of food, "Same old. Work was a little stressful today 'cause I hired two new guys, so you know how that goes. How's your internship goin' by the way?" "Oh, it's awesome. A bit stressful 'cause I have to balance it with my studies as well. But it's no big deal, I can handle it" she said. "I know you can" he said & sat at the table to eat. "I've been participatin' in a few heated discussions with education officials about the screwed up school system across the nation. It's been a little scary though, 'cause I feel like any day now they're going to dismiss me from the program" she said a little worried. "Don't worry about it Tyra, if anything they're probably amazed by your courageousness & views" he said & took a sip of beer. "I hope so" she said, sounding a bit relieved.

"So, Stevie's birthday is this Saturday" she said, changing the subject. "Yeah & can you believe your sister has put me in charge of bringing the cake?" he said in disbelief. Tyra burst out laughing, "Are you serious?" Tim smiled & shook his head as he thought about it again, "Yeah, I'm serious." "You know you're dead if you don't fulfill this task right?" she said. "Thanks for remindin' me Tyra. By the way, are you goin' to make it?" he asked, trying not to make it too obvious that he wanted her to go. Tyra sighed, "I have to go to a seminar on Saturday morning, so I don't know if I'll be able to make it. I really want to though. I miss Stevie & the twins so much. They must big." "Yeah, they are" he said a little disappointed. _'I miss you'_ he silently thought.

"Well Tim I'm gonna have to let you go. I have to study for a final" she said. "When do you graduate?" Tim curiously asked. "At the rate I'm goin', most probably next semester" she excitedly said. "Sweet. I guess I'll let you get back to your studyin'. Good luck on that final" he said. "Thanks" she replied & they both hung up. Tim stood up from the table & washed the dishes. He unwrapped the towel around his hand & noticed the redness had slowly faded away but the pain was still there. He grabbed a beer & went outside to sit in one of the lawn chairs he had set up. The cool breeze of autumn was becoming more & more evident as summer was slowly coming to an end. Tim sunk into the chair & looked up at the star filled sky with Skeeter curled up against his legs.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review :)**


End file.
